


rollercoaster

by katsudonvik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Comedy, Drabbles, Infidelity, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonvik/pseuds/katsudonvik
Summary: [verb]1. Move, change, or occur in the dramatically changeable manner of a roller coaster.Some of these stories/one shots will have a happy ending while other's won't.(i wrote these oneshots around 2016 back when i was a hunhan writer but was never able to finish it. in fact, many of these oneshot / stories date back to 2015 to 2017 but never had a proper ending / continuation until now since they're just perfect for victuuri)= = = = = = = = = = = =- Chapter 1 - Modification: Angst, Mafia AU- Chapter 2 - Like a Stallion: Comedy, Romance, College AU Part 1/?- Chapter 3 - Awakening: Supernatural, Romance, Vampire/Wolf Au, (slightly inspired by black butler) Part 1/?





	1. - Modification -

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Yuuri and Viktor aren’t the same as before.
> 
> Genre: Angst, Mafia AU
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of character deaths, cheating.

Yuuri could smell the still lingering smell of sex and cigarettes and breathed the air he was accustomed to.

 

He looked to his right and saw the love of his life who was face down on the pillow.

 

The more he stared, the more he saw all the scratches, loves bites and bruises that were displayed on Viktor.

 

_Just when did they turn like this?_

 

**\- - -**

 

Yuuri doesn't really remember but he's sure Viktor doesn’t as well.

 

Not that it's a bad thing.

 

Yet, again it's not a good thing, just that their love is confusing.

 

They love each then they hate each other. They hurt each other but then they nurture one another.

 

Viktor cheats and Yuuri kills.

 

Yuuri talks to someone and Viktor's possessiveness shows no limits.

 

 _"Just because I fuck them does not mean I want them. With them it's just sex. Nothing more, nothing else."_ would always respond Viktor after he was caught and Yuuri would always find himself shooting a bullet through their pretty little heads.

 

It happened so many times that Yuuri was so used to it and no longer killed, instead he congratulated them.

 

"I hope my _significant_ other was able to please you." was his only response as they left.

 

Meanwhile, Viktor would just stare at Yuuri with no emotions on the outside but on the inside.. oh, on the inside he just wanted to truly apologize and promise that he'll change.

 

Thing is both males know he won't change and Yuuri knew what he got himself into from the very beginning.

 

He knew, _yet_ he thought it wasn't really going to happen. Why? because he assumed the other truly loved him.

 

**\- - -**

 

"Why are we together?" Yuuri asked one day as he was sipping his Jack Daniel's.

 

Viktor stopped what he was doing and inside he was panicking.

 

Yuuri, his precious Yuuri sounded so dead, so destroyed, as if he had shut off his humanity.

 

"Because, we love each other." he murmured as he looked at his lover’s face. What he didn't expect was for the other to chuckle.

 

"Love.. such a funny thing don't you think?" Yuuri turned around to face him and it finally clicked to the other that his beautiful eyes no longer sparkled.

 

"I always imagined myself meeting someone who will only see me. He would take me out on dates and say really cheesy stuff and even if I complained he would still continue because we both know that deep down I love every single cheesy bullshit. Also, my parents would love him as he would love my parents and who knows maybe later in life he would propose or something and at the end of the day we would both be happy that we have one another and would feel like the luckiest bastards ever." Yuuri ended his speech with a bitter chuckle and grabbed the packet of cigarettes that was next to him and lit one up.

 

He didn't need to look at Viktor for a reaction.

 

Nor was he planning to.

 

He fell in love with the big boss, The Great, Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Viktor just stared at him and could not say one single word. It all felt like a flashback. Those words, he told him those words which he truly meant but along the way he changed and dragged Yuuri with him.

 

Yuuri who was so stupidly in love with him that he would do anything for him.

 

It was as if Viktor could say "Jump." and the other would immediately jump, no questions asked.

 

"I'm sorry." he blurted and flinched when Yuuri laughed.

 

"Babe, why are you apologizing?" 

 

"Everything." he whispered and his heart felt heavy.

 

"Viktor, but why are you apologizing? I mean I get it, I really do. You were too busy fucking around while I was dragged all the way to Russia to become someone’s toy and you had to do what you had to do so it's fine. You're you; The merciless Russian crime lord and i'm just Yuuri Katsuki, the dumbass who chose this way of living just to be with you."

 

Viktor just stared at the other for it pained him so much to see his beautiful love this way.  _"Remember Viktor, you can't show any weakness."_ he would mock and always found himself wanting to let Yuuri go. Not because he didn't love him but because he knew his precious lover deserved better but the selfish part of him doesn't want to. He can't and he won't.

 

Without Yuuri, he is nothing.

 

He's just a mafia boss that everyone wants a piece of just so they could say _"I slept with Viktor Nikiforov."_

 

Viktor stared at Yuuri's side profile and many thoughts ran in his head telling him that he's so lucky he still sticks around no matter what.

 

_You're an idiot, that's what you are Viktor. He loves and cares for you and all you can return is misery._

 

He just wonders how much longer until Yuuri decides that he wants to be just like him.

 

Just the thought of seeing Yuuri with someone else and spewing the same words he did make his stomach churn.

 

_Viktor Nikiforov, what a fucking hypocrite, am I right?_

 

**\- - -**

 

As usual, Viktor found himself admiring Yuuri's beauty. Sure, he may have some scars here and there but nonetheless Yuuri was a true beauty even when he was bare faced.

 

The way his hair flowed through the wind and his natural hair which was a mix of wavy and straight. Viktor never knew why Yuuri hated his real hair so much for he loved it and thought it made him more ethereal.

 

Those lashes.. so long.

 

His body.. god can Viktor forever worship his body. But he hasn't in such a long time, has it been a long time? Fuck, Viktor can't even remember the last time he actually made love instead of fuck.

 

Yuuri was just perfect even with his imperfections and that's why Viktor can't seem to let him go even if he's the one who is destroying him day by day.

 

**\- - -**

 

"I love you, Yuuri." he said with so much honesty but the other didn't listen.

 

He was done listening.

 

Viktor really wanted to change and he loved the Japanese man so much but he can't be seen as a weakling because he's in love. Many would target his lover and so he has to play this role of a man who didn’t believe in love.

 

He still remembers the day that he was told that Yuuri was taken by no other than Christophe Giacometti, resulting in him laughing like he was insane. Laughed because he was in pain and that much was noticeable.

 

Now Viktor has to drown on alcohol whenever he came from business meetings and hear Yuuri scream in ecstasy and some unknown man pleasured him.

 

He was sure Yuuri knew he was there and only did all of this as a punishment.

 

Karma sure was a bitch.

 

They both lost themselves and it was all Viktor's fault.

 

**\- - -**

 

Love truly hurts but it's okay, just as long as Yuuri is with him.

 

Without him Viktor is nothing.

 

The pain is worth it.

 

It has to be.

 


	2. - Like a Stallion 1/? -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a drunken mistake Yuuri and Viktor's sex tape spreaded throughout the campus. Now Yuuri has to deal with the fact that he so stupidly slept and recorded his escapade with Viktor Nikiforov; College’s hottest and dumb alpha.
> 
> At this point a thunder could strike him and he’ll thank it.
> 
> Yuuri - Omega
> 
> Viktor - Alpha
> 
> Christophe - Alpha
> 
> Phichit - Beta

**\- Prologue -**

 

Yuuri took a very deep breath. Once his heart started beating at a normal pace he opened his eyes.  
  


 

"..On the bright side, it wasn't a bad thing, per se." Viktor said out loud. He himself didn't see anything wrong with it and couldn't understand why Yuuri was freaking out. The beautiful omega was purely exquisite and couldn’t help but roam his eyes through his clothed body. Just remembering how that lithe body was able to rock his world, both metaphorically and physically.

  
  
The video had no bad angle and indeed proved just how strong he was. Something that many debated to this day. That is, until the livestream happened.

 

  
"Viktor, get out." Yuuri said in a mere whisper.

  
  
"Bu-"

  
  
"So help me, get out or else." the latter warned.

  
  
With a pout Viktor stood up and walked away confused and a tad bit horny if he was being honest.

  
  
Walking back to his dorm he couldn't help but notice how people were staring at him. It wasn't with disgust but rather _envy?_ Was it envy or were his eyes fooling him? Shaking his head he continued to walk until he was stopped by no other than his best friend;  Christophe Giacometti.

  
  
That same person was giving him a smug look.

  
  
"I guess you saw the video." He murmured as he opened the door.

  
  
"Oh, I more than saw it. Let's just say that it was amazing fap material." replied Christophe with a straight face. Viktor didn't know whether he was kidding or not.

  
  
"You see, I don't understand why Yuuri freaked out. I told him that it wasn't a big deal and that yeah, it sucked how it happened but it was nothing to be ashamed of. He rode me to multiple orgasms and knows how to take a dick. That's true talent if I do say so myself.” Viktor announced and would’ve continued to rambled if it weren’t for his friend who immediately stopped him.

 

“Honestly, who wouldn’t freak out, you're the infamous Nikiforov, the man who’s slept with half of the school, _allegedly_ that is. Plus, i'm sure someone like Yuuri, who's a very private person is having a hard time with the fact that many people saw him in such state.” Christophe said.

 

“Allegedly my ass. I have only slept with two people and both were a big fail. And I guess you're right but still, I don't want him to be ashamed. We live in a century where such thing happens and we were both caught up in the moment to even register that there was a live stream.” sighed Viktor. 

 

It was obvious that the more Viktor thought about it, the more shitty he was starting to feel.

 

“Ah yes, the ex girlfriends who couldn’t get the _casanova_ to wake up. Such a tragic story.” teased Christophe only ending up in chuckles when he received a glare.

 

“I hope Yuuri's not mad at me or anything like that. I tried to comfort him but he rudely kicked me out.” whined Viktor who was becoming a tad bit dramatic.

 

Christophe could only roll his eyes. He knew how his friend felt about Yuuri, has known since his friend first laid eyes on the pretty boy, but the whole thing was rather amusing to him.

 

For the longest time the alpha has chased the omega only to be turned down each time. He guessed that Yuuri was still offended at the fact that Viktor complimented his so called childbearing hips. It was something that was said with no malicious intent but those  who didn’t know how Viktor was would obviously take it the other way.

 

And speaking of childbearing hips.. “Do you have any idea when Yuuri's last heat was?”

 

Viktor frowned in deep thought only to shake his head. Realization slowly hit them. He was an assistant in the clinic and he just so happens to know when people go into heat.

 

“Viktor, you had unprotected sex with an omega who’s last heat date is unknown?!” Christophe yelled.

 

“Wait, no. That’ll be impossible. I didn’t even knot hi..” Viktor's words started to fade..  _Viktor, fuck, you're getting bigger! Shit, don't stop!_  ..only for his friend to catch on. 

 

“At least tell me that you didn’t ejaculate in him. Oh wait, you fucking did! More than once you dingus!”

 

Now Viktor understood how Yuuri was feeling.

 

_What a way to ruin their love story._

 

The omega was a valedictorian so he clearly had a solution for this, right?

 

* * *

 

 

“Please, oh, please tell me that you were aware of yesterday's and today's mishap.” Phichit said as soon as he arrived to his shared dorm.

 

A loud groan was heard from the living room.

 

“Let me guess, you got drunk and your kinky perverted self came to light but this time it went out of hand and now you’re worried that you innocent image is destroyed and hate the fact that the dick was that good, was I wrong or no?” Phichit asked with a cheeky grin.

 

“The dick was only good because the passenger knew how to work it.” was all Yuuri could muster before he grabbed a pillow, shoving his face in the middle and screaming.

 

Of all the dumb things he could do he had to skip to the very last. 

 

**Yuuri's Do Not List**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And lastly, don't ever fall for Viktor. He is an imbecile and you will only lose brain cells.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casanova is the name of Viktor's penis.
> 
> Viktor has a crush on Yuuri but Yuuri doesn't see it that way.
> 
> Yuuri is indeed talented at riding and is a kinky little shit.
> 
> Both had consensual sex but the problem in here is the fact that it was recorded via live stream. This wasn't planned by either of them and it must've turned on when they were making out in the table (backstory to this will happen) 
> 
> Viktor's just trying to be positive and Yuuri won't be bullied as much as one would think. He'll be annoyed for sure.


	3. Awakening (chapter one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's a hybrid (wolf/vampire).  
> Viktor's somewhat human.
> 
> Viktor works for Yuuri and lives in denial.

What should've been a beautiful sunny day had turned into a gloomy rainy day. It was ironic for Viktor since the weather seemed to match the mood of the household.

 

As to why he thought of such thing was simply because a certain hybrid was giving off mixed pheromones that was affecting them all, him included but there was no way he would admit it. And so with a grunt he managed to get out of bed and was thankful of his stoic face that made him unreadable,  one hundred percent of the time.

 

_ You mustn't let that dumb hybrid get to you  _ he chanted to himself as many times as he needed.

 

“Viktor!” yelled someone making his right eye twitch. Speaking of the little monster. Walking over to where the nonstop voice were coming from Viktor gave a hard look towards the maids who were snickering and ignored the envious looks he received.

 

“Yes, Master?” he asked with gritted teeth, all which the other ignored.

 

“Come here.” Yuuri said as he removed his blanket and patted the empty side of the bed.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot do that for it is not right.” he stated and sighed when he could actually feel the distress coming from the hybrid. Truly Yuuri was a remarkable person whose mood can be detected due to the kind of pheromones he released.

 

Anything that was positive resulted in a gentle relaxing aura whole the smell was a sweet honey like odor that tingles their noses.

 

On the other hand, a distressed Yuuri resulted in the air feeling thicker, breathing becoming a bit of a trouble and suddenly they had difficulty with their emotions. Oddly enough no foul odor came to them but anyone would rather have that than have their emotions hitting them constantly throughout the day. And this affected any person, supernatural or not. The only difference is that the  Clan had managed to have their workers suppressing around ninety percent of it while the other ten w _ hich was still a lot for a mere human  _ helped them not to fully submit to the hybrid.

 

They all knew that Yuuri still had no control of it and it would be wrong to blame the kind man whose been an angel to all of them. Well anyone who isn’t Viktor don’t blame him.

 

“Master,  _ your pheromones _ .” Viktor hissed and didn’t even had to turn around to know that the male was right behind him. The reflection in the mirror in front of him told him. Still he didn’t dare to look at Yuuri and instead focused his attention to the floor

 

“Doesn’t it bore you?” Yuuri asked softly and had to clench his jaws and hold himself back from wanting to sink his fangs into his neck. He hasn’t been feeling well lately and his sanity seemed to be running out little by little. It’s gotten to the point that for the first time in so long he was craving human blood. Having so many humans around the household wasn’t helping him at all and it got worse when he could practically taste their blood. As a vampire one could hear the pulsing heartbeat of a human but Yuuri  who's more special can both hear and taste much better.

 

“I must say that I have no idea what you’re talking about,  _ Master _ .” Viktor responded after a couple of seconds passed by. A bitter chuckle was all he received as he felt the body heat from the other leave.

 

“The hate you have for me won’t last forever. For it all sounds like the beginning of a love story, don’t you think?” Yuuri asked and was shameless enough to undress himself knowing that Viktor could see it all through the mirror.

 

And sure enough the servant saw but just like the many other times this situation had occurred, he refused to think anything about it.

 

\------ ------ ------- ------

 

“He sure is lucky to be able to see Master in such a private way.” whispered one of the maids who was jutting her lip out.

 

“Shame that  Viktor doesn’t see it like that.” replied the other maid who was next to her.

 

“And what is it that your ladies are chit chatting about?” asked a voice behind them making them turn around only to meet with Phichit  who looked so handsome.

 

“Nothing, Master Chulanont.” both maids said in chorus.

 

All Phichit could do was just smile swooning the to females even more. A small gasp came out of them when the guy showed his fangs.

 

“If I were you two I would be careful of what I say for the wall has ears.” he advised them and walked over to Yuuri’s bedroom ignoring Viktor who was doing the bed and headed to the restroom where his beloved friend was taking a bath.

 

Viktor could only roll his eyes. He wasn’t stupid and knew how much Phichit detested him and the only reason neither had done a thing was because of Christophe who happened to be his best friend and a possible future lover for Phichit depending whether or not one of the two grew some balls.

  
  



	4. can't take my eyes off you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Viktor can’t stop looking at Yuuri.
> 
> Genre: Tooth-roothing fluff, Being in love AU (?)

 

* * *

 

Viktor was eating a chicken alfredo pasta with a glass of white wine courtesy of his beloved lover.

 

The whole room was quiet but wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

 

Instead it was calm, soothing in fact.

 

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

**_You'd be like heaven to touch_ **

**_I wanna hold you so much_ **

 

He looked up ahead and saw Yuuri who was eating the same thing as he was but was drinking water instead.

 

The lights went off a while ago since there was heavy rain that had now cleared, showing a full moon and so they had to think on what to do and decided to just use candles which made the scenery more romantic.

 

Not that neither complained.

 

With the candle and the full moon illuminating Yuuri, Viktor felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Eating in silence made him think a lot about his accomplishments and failures. All in all it was Yuuri who has been there for him through most of them and that caused a loving smile to show.

 

He is forever thankful for having someone like Yuuri besides him.

 

In the past many would say that they didn’t know what they would do if their lover wasn't with them, and Viktor would only scoff at them but ever since his lover entered his life he realized many things.

 

A life without him was no life.

 

With that he also knows that his Yuuri is like a precious jewel. Once you lose it then someone will quickly come and try to snatch it. Therefore, you must keep it with you and take care of it, not mistreat it.

 

**_At long last love has arrived_ **

**_And I thank God I'm alive_ **

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

 

They had met when they were kids. Their parents had been long time friends and so they had also become friends, albeit by force but enough of that.

 

As the years passed by those two were always together like gum on shoe.

 

Their parents had always cooed at them behind their backs and had even secretly planned their wedding.

 

If by some reason their kids didn't end up together then they would understand but a part of them knew they would.

 

 _"We just know."_  they would say.

 

**_Pardon the way that I stare_ **

**_There's nothing else to compare_ **

**_The sight of you leaves me weak_ **

**_There are no words left to speak_ **

 

"You're staring." mumbled Yuuri who was still looking down at his food but his cheeks betrayed him for they were showing a beautiful pink color that was being illuminated by the candle.

 

"Is it wrong to stare at such beauty?" he asked and raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his lover sputter incoherent words but he definitely caught the word "embarrassing".

 

"You're being too cheesy." the other grumbled and avoided his stare.

 

Viktor wasn't lying for Yuuri was just beautiful. Making his heart flutter like no other human being has.

 

Maybe it was those glistening eyes that were so captivating and felt like they were sucking you in.

 

_Or_

 

Maybe it was the way Yuuri had his quirks here and there which the guy himself hated but he truly adored.

 

**_But if you feel like I feel_ **

**_Please let me know that is real_ **

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_I can't take my eyes off you_ **

 

"I don't mind the cheesiness to be honest. I mean as long as it's you and only with you." he said sincerely which didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri.

 

Said person looked up and stared at him.

 

"I better be the only one." he warned.

 

"You will always be the only one I see." Viktor assured which caused Yuuri to roll his eyes but then bite his lips.

 

Both males stared at each other, food gone cold and forgotten.

 

_**I love you baby** _

**_And if it's quite all right_ **

**_I need you baby_ **

**_To warm the lonely nights_ **

**_I love you baby_ **

**_Trust in me when I say_ **

 

Viktor suddenly stood up and walked over to the other whose eyes were trained on him.

 

"I love you, Yuuri." he mumbled and grabbed his left hand with his and kissed the ring that was place on his finger.

 

The finger that was connected to the heart.

 

The finger in which he placed such ring and vowed to love the man in the good and in the bad till death do them apart. But even after death, he will always love him.

 

"I love you, Viktor." Yuuri mumbled back.

 

They never said "I love you too" for they thought that saying the word _too_ almost felt like they just had to say it because the other said it and not because they feel it. It was complicated to many but to them it made sense.

 

Viktor leaned down to level with Yuuri and kissed him deeply.

 

It was a kiss that still took Yuuri's breath away no matter how many times their lips have locked.

 

"Happy anniversary, my love." they both said at the same time and chuckled.

 

Their kiss resumed and sooner or later clothing items were dropped one by one.

 

The candle had slowly continued to burn until there was no more fire for the wax to melt.

 

Their bodies joined together over and over again. Beautiful sounds echoing the room.

 

As cheesy as it sounded Yuuri really believed that Viktor was his soulmate, not that he’ll ever admit it to the guy.

 

Ironically, Viktor thought the same thing.

 

**_Oh pretty baby_ **

**_Don't let me down I pray_ **

**_Oh pretty baby_ **

**_Now that I've found you stay_ **

**_And let me love you, baby_ **

**_Let me love you_ **

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

 

* * *

 


	5. tick tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Say I do before time runs out.
> 
> Genre: Angst, Assassin AU
> 
> Warnings: Character deaths
> 
> Pairs: Past Viktor / Yuuri, established Viktor / Christophe, established Otabek / Yuri

 

* * *

 

**[Thirty two hours]**

 

Time..

It helps you to know what time it is wherever you are.

Time only ticks forward.

Some days it ticks normal.

Other days it ticks an hour ahead.

But sometimes, just sometimes it ticks one hour early.

For two males it was the right love at the wrong time.

It seem like time could be a bitch to some people.

 

Are you too late or are you just in time?

  


x x x x x x

 

**[Thirty hours]**

 

"C'mon sir speak up." said a male who kept punching the old hag.

 

The old man just spit blood and glared at him.

 

"So you wanna glare huh? Maybe I should do something about that." the young male responded as he walked over to choose what other torture device could be useful.

 

The other two males who were beside him just enjoyed the show reminding themselves to never piss off Yuri.

 

The screams and the blood splatters made them smile, just a regular day for them.

 

x x x x x x

 

 **[Twenty nine hours]**  


Yuuri was spotted in a bar in some rundown town as the small television blasted pure nonsense to his ears.

 

"..It is true everyone, Viktor Nikiforov and his lover are indeed engaged. In fact, it has been rumored that their wedding will be in secret so who knows when such day would happen. Maybe they're marrying as we're speaking.." laughed the two faced reporter who Yuuri felt were mocking him.

 

He swirled his drink for a while and was just staring at it.

 

When he closed his eyes he pictured Viktor and the way he made him quiver with a single touch and just make him believe that love really does exist.

 

The way he made him think of cliche scenarios such as having kids, a house outside the city, a minivan and even a dog that would be named Jun or who knows what, basically the cliche bullshit everyone thinks when they find "the one".

 

Yuuri wanted to laugh at that but decided not to. He won't laugh nor cry.

 

He will just smile.

 

Afterall time waits for no one.

 

He chugged the drink then proceeded to stand up and when he gave a generous tip, he walked away with a smile for he has some unfinished business to do.

 

x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty eight hours]**

  


**I Viktor, take you Christophe, to be my husband.**

**To share the good times and hard times side by side.**

**I humbly give you my hand and my heart**

**as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,**

**and pledge my faith and love to you.**

**Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.**

**Just as it is made of incorruptible substance,**

**my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed.**

 

This was it..

 

Only twenty eight hours left..

 

It was one day before the wedding and Viktor was happy. He told himself he was happy and so he is happy.

 

He's in love.

 

He's with someone who understands him, who listens to him, who's _innocent_ , just perfect for him.

 

Viktor avoids the feeling of betrayal that so badly wants to drown him.

 

He's a good guy.

 

Yuuri on the other hand, he's the bad one.

 

He couldn't understand him. Understand that he had to do this. He just wanted a _normal_ life and Yuuri just couldn't understand. Yuuri couldn't give him a normal life, they've tried and failed.

 

So no. Viktor isn't the bad one and it's perfectly fine to sleep with his fiancee while he imagines Yuuri.

 

It's natural for it to happen.

 

He was in love with the man since they were in their teens and had dated since they were both fifteen all the way to when they turned twenty seven.

 

_You're happy Viktor. You don't love Yuuri. You love Christophe._

 

_Yes, Christophe who understands you, who makes you better._

 

 _You need to do this._  


x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty seven hours]**

  


Christophe felt like a piece of shit, a traitor, no not like a traitor.. he was a traitor. Yuuri was his best friend, the one who always protected him and would hurt those that would hurt him.

 

Yuuri was the good one out of all of them and that says a lot.

 

Says a lot because it's him who doesn't kill unlike those around him.

 

He fell in love with his best friend's boyfriend and not only that.. he slept with his best friend's boyfriend while Yuuri was fighting for his life. Even after that both just ran away not even giving an explanation nor a proper goodbye. It was even harder when they met up with Plisetsky who they both knew must have told Yuuri, of course he would, the love and respect Plisetsky has for Yuuri is more than he has for Viktor, the man who practically raised him.

 

Even so both males believed that Yuuri finding out from Yuri rather than them was the best choice.

 

Yes, they were afraid of the consequences but at the same time they weren't. Yuuri loved Viktor too much to actually hurt him and maybe it was because of that specific reason that Viktor was able to get away with it. Never would've Christophe thought Viktor was capable of doing such things, even if it was with him but he supposed that people change and so did feelings.

 

They definitely deserve an awards for being the shittiest people ever.

 

He was a selfish bastard but was the purpose of it good enough?

 

Was being fucked by your best friend's boyfriend while you very own best friend was losing blood and had to go through many blood transfusions worth riding the man's dick like a whore?

 

For the longest Christophe had crushed on Viktor and thanks to the man's father he had the opportunity to at least test out his feelings for him. A part of him knew that Viktor without Yuuri wouldn't properly function and to this day believed that he was only with him because he wanted a normal life and wanted to forget Yuuri who was reminder of the past and just who he was.

 

Even if that was the truth there was no way he was going to let Viktor leave him.

 

No, over his dead body will that happen.

 

There's a small saying that goes "If he cheats on him with you, then what's to say he won't cheat on you with someone else? That's the law of karma and many don't believe in such "nonsense" but that same nonsense believes in your doings."

  


x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty six hours]**

 

As many wedding traditions go, the bride and the groom cannot see each other the day before the wedding and both Viktor and Christophe found themselves not giving a flying crap over such bullshit.

 

"It's bad luck." singsonged their friend Yuri.

 

"We don't believe in bad luck." both had said in unison and started to kiss.

  


x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty five hours]**

 

Maybe if both males paid enough attention they would of noticed the look of disgust their friend gave them.

 

The thing was that the look wasn't a playful one, but a serious one. Yet, that disgusting look turned into a slight smirk.

 

As if he knew something they didn't.

 

A best friend will always be there for the one they care about whether it be good or bad and that was a vow Yuri took very seriously unlike those two bastards.

 

Kiss you two.. kiss for it won't be all unicorns and rainbows for much longer.

 

x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty five hours]**

 

"I want out." was the first thing Yuuri said as he stepped in the headquarters.

 

"Katsuki, you know you can’t and just because you’re the man’s son doesn’t mean you have a easy way ou-"

 

The person wasn't allowed to finished his sentence for Yuuri shot him in the head.

 

"I said i want out." he repeated and looked at everyone who cowered away, well all except the big old man who was his boss (but more of a father figure).

 

"Alright." the man said making everyone turn their eyes to their boss who said it calmly, too calmly in fact.

 

Yuuri smiled at the old man or rather at Yakov and it was so genuine it was frightening.

 

The boss smiled at him and both males knew it wasn't a farewell but a 'See you soon.'

 

He knew Yuuri had some unfinished business and for him to do it would required for him to go mia for the meanwhile. Normally he wouldn't accept such things but after knowing what Yuuri went through he decided to give him a free pass. After all, he deserved it.

 

"Boss, are you just going to let him go like that?!" shrieked one of the six living males. They couldn't lose Yuuri, he was the best of the best and letting him go was a big mistake.

 

It seemed like his boss had heard his thought for the next five seconds he was shot in the arm. He let out a loud howl and no one helped him for they knew he deserved it.

 

Shooting was as normal as drinking water and if you piss off an assassin then chances are that you will get shot.

 

"Anyone else feels like spewing bullshit?" asked Yakov and they all gave a nonchalant "No."

 

"Good, now let's enjoy the game." the boss turned on the 75' inch flat screen and they were all watching the UFC match while the one who got shot was drinking as he quickly removed the bullet.

 

x x x x x x

 

 **[Twenty four hours]**  


 

Christophe and Viktor quickly opened the door of their room as they were hurriedly trying to get rid of each others clothes.

 

They didn't even bother to turn the lights on but it seem like someone was going to do it for them.

 

"Well that was very hot." clapped a person as the lights were turned on by a button.

 

"Yuuri." said Alexei rather than asked. He hated how his voice cracked.

 

"Don't mind me, go ahead and continue." Yuuri announced and Yuri who suddenly appeared sat next to him gave him a drink.

 

"Yuuri, what the fuck are you doing?!" asked Viktor who was glaring at both males in front of them. A small part of him was anxious at seeing his ex lover who he hasn’t seen in months.

 

He looked so different.

 

"Hmm.. let me see.." he placed a finger on his chin as if he was thinking. He gasped and smiled. Suddenly Christophe shrieked as his left leg received a shot.

 

"Chris!" yelled Viktor who kneeled down in front of his future husband but it seemed like it was the wrong thing to do since Christophe received another shot but this time it was in his right shoulder.

 

x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty three hours and forty eight minutes]**

 

Yuri stood up and gave Katsuki a look as if asking 'Are you sure?' to which the other smiled at him and mouthed a 'Yes, thank you.' and with that he walked away knowing what was going to come next was something that should only involve the cheaters and Yuuri.

 

He smiled for he had done his part and now everything was set in it's rightful place.

 

Yuri walked out of the place but stopped when he received a phone call.

 

"Yes.” he said with a small smile forming.

 

"Babe, what do we do with the body?" the person on the other line asked.

 

"Hmm.. surprise me." he chuckled and heard his lover chuckle.

 

"Alright, I gotta tell the boys to remove the body and then we'll go out to celebrate okay?" Otabek was then heard telling the others to put them in the dispensary.

 

"Sound like a date." he confirmed.

 

"It's more than a date.... Okay, I really gotta go now, love you." Otabek then hanged up.

 

Yuri put his phone back on his back pocket and hummed for he really wanted to witness Mr. Nikiforov's last dying breath.

 

The bastard had it coming and none of the guys felt bad. Not only did Viktor hurt his best friend, but so did his foolish father by being the cause of Yuuri ending up in the hospital and fighting for his live amongst other things.

 

Yuri sometimes hated thinking about what his reaction would be if he went through the same shit Yuuri did. Would he be just as strong? Could he still love Otabek? No. Yuri didn't want to think about it. He would like to imagine that Otabek really did love him and wouldn't ever think of cheating, same as he would never do such thing. It also leads to the questioning of love, did Viktor really love Yuuri? Surely, he didn't.

 

x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty three hours and forty six minutes]**

 

"Yuuri!" screamed Viktor and was about to go to him but the other was quicker and put the gun on his chest, right where his heart was.

 

"Why did you stop?" Yuuri questioned softly. He looked up at his ex and tilted his head in such a cute manner.

 

Viktor could only stare at him not believing that this was really him.

 

"Who even are you?" he asked and the fear he was letting out made the other chuckle.

 

Slowly Yuuri injected Viktor with something that will paralyze him making the Russian man panic but not being able to do anything about it. He knew what it was all too well for he used it many times before he killed someone.

 

It stopped your every movement besides the movement from your eyes.

 

"Who am i? I'm the bastard you were too stupid to hurt." with that he shot Christophe in the head who plopped down lifelessly. He turned to face his ex boyfriend/fiance who just stared at him as tears streamed out of his beautiful blue eyes.

 

The fact that Viktor wasn't able to do anything made him glad.

 

"If you didn't want to marry me then you could've just said so instead of going to your father for advice. You knew your father detested me and would gladly see me buried six feet under. All because he believes it was me who ruined your life, but do you want to know a secret?" Yuuri asked as he caressed his cheeks.

 

Viktor could feel his heart beating fast by now. The look Yuuri gave him showed pain, so much pain.

 

"At least your father was able to kill one person." Yuuri whispered in his ear and kissed him in the lips.

 

The kiss was quick but _oh-so_ poisonous.

 

x x x x x x

 

**[Twenty three hours and forty minutes before the wedding]**

 

Yuuri walked away leaving Viktor stuck in his place and this time he was crying for two other reasons.

 

Yuuri didn't verbally say it but he highly hinted it.

 

His father got people to kill him.

 

They weren't able to but they did kill someone.

 

A someone who he would later found out was only two and a half months.

 

By telling his father Viktor practically murdered their unborn child.

.

.

.

_I'm so sorry._

 

x x x x x x

 

**[60 seconds left before the wedding]**

 

"In today's news we have been informed that Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti were to get married today but Christophe's body has been found by the river. Meanwhile, Aleksandr Nikiforov who is the groom's father was found just outside of his own home, his body scattered all over the yard. Many have been trying to find the groom but detectives believe the male has either left or has been kidnapped..."

 

x x x x x x

 

**[45 seconds]**

 

Yuuri turned the television off and thanked the bartender for giving him the control. He stared at the male who poured him a drink.

 

"Did everything go as you wanted it to?" the male has asked as he gave Yuuri his drink.

 

"Yes.” he answered.

 

“And are you okay?” the man asked while he cleaned up a bit.

 

“I can’t really answer that since my wounds are still fresh, but ask me another day after all time heals all wounds." Yuuri murmured and sipped on his drink.

 

The bartender just stared at him and blushed when Yuuri caught him but said nothing and instead continued to stare at him.

 

"I will definitely ask you another day." he said out loud.

 

“And what’s your name? I mean I should at least know the name of the man I keep coming to for these.” Yuuri raised his drink at the bartender.

 

“My name’s Phichit.” the bartender introduced himself and gave his hand out to Yuuri who gave his in return.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally know your name, Phichit.” Yuuri whispered and Phichit only smirked.

 

**[0.00]**

 

x x x x x x

**[-360.00 minutes]**

 

Viktor cried and cried as he was in front of the tomb of his unborn baby. 

 

"Daddy is so sorry baby, he's so sorry.

Please believe me when I say that I never wanted this to happen,

your father, he just couldn't understand.

I did love him,

love him still but I just couldn't and you had to pay the consequences."

 

x x x x x x

 

 

**[-365.00]**

 

“Love is terribly sincere and great. I suppose that is why so many people are afraid of it, and so few can live up to it." murmured Yuri as he watched Viktor breakdown a couple of feet away. Viktor couldn't see or sense him, not in his state.

"I never knew Viktor on a personal level but seeing him like this, it's making me wonder if Yuuri will still commit to his plan. From what you've said about their relationship it was toxic and yet, it was like they were made for each other. They were both bad people but.. I don't know this whole thing is just having me with mixed feelings." murmured Otabek not being able to continue watching Viktor, instead he just stared to his left where the living were doing just that, living.

All Yuri could do was hum. His lover was still new at this but he'll sooner or later change.

* * *

 


End file.
